Nolan Stross
Nolan Stross ist ein führender Wissenschaftler, der an Bord der USG O'Bannon damit beauftragt war, verschiedene Teile des roten Markers auf Aegis VII zu finden. Er gleitet langsam in eine Art Wahn ab, nachdem er einige Überbleibsel des Markers finden konnte. Später wird er gefangen und auf die Titan Station zur weiteren Untersuchung gebracht. Er und Isaac Clarke sind die zwei; während des Ausbruchs; auf der Sprawl gesuchten Hauptprobanden. Biografie Mission im Aegis System Als leitender Wissenschaftler an Bord der USG O'Bannon wurde Stross mit dem bergen eines Stücks des roten Markers (begleitet von einem Team von Ingenieuren) und der Erforschung des Fragments beauftragt. Stross entwickelte dabei ein fast fanatisches Verlangen das Fragment zu untersuchen und wurde recht schnell und äußerst heftig von dem Bruchstück manipuliert. Kurz darauf glitt er in einen Zustand des Wahnsinns ab, durch den Einfluss des Fragments und setzte eine Leiche der Strahlung des Markers aus. Daraus entstand ein Necromorph , welcher seine Assistentin und zwei Ingenieure abschlachte. In Panik floh Stross in seine Privaträume. Aufgrund seines durch den Marker induzierten Wahnsinn hielt er seine Frau und kleinen Sohn fälschlicher Weise für Necromorphs und tötet sie beide. Stross wurde später von Isabel Cho, einem Besatzungsmitglied, mit der er eine Affäre hatte gefunden und wird zu anderen Überlebenden des Ausbruchs gebracht. Stross erklärt diesen, dass das Marker Fragment zerstört werden müsse um den Ausbruch zu beenden. Die Gruppe begibt sich darauf zum Schiffsreaktorkern um dies zu tun, aber Stross konnte sich nicht überwinden den Splitter in den Kern zu werfen. Isabel nahm das Fragment von ihm und zerstörte es. Stross und die restlichen Überlebenden wurden bald von einem Rettungsteam aufgegriffen und an Bord der USM Abraxis verhört. Da er in Kontakt mit dem Fragment gekommen war und psychisch stark betroffen ist wurde Stross in kryogene Stase gelegt und zur Titan Station für weitere Forschung gebracht. Ausbruch auf der Sprawl Während des Necromorph Ausbruchs auf der Titan Station begegnet Stross kurz Isaac Clarke , einen Mitpatienten unter der Obhut von Hans Tiedemann . Bei der Flucht der beiden Männer aus der medizinischen Einrichtung, wurden sie schnell getrennt. Ein völlig verrückter Stross hält weiterhin die Kommunikation mit Isaac durch Video-Feeds und kämpft damit Isaac die Situation mit den Marker auf der Titan Station und die Schritte wie man ihn zerstören kann zu erklären. Stross trifft im späteren Verlauf auf Ellie Langford, eine weitere Überlebende, die auch während des Ausbruchs auf Isaac traf. Isaac überzeugt Ellie Stross für ihn am Leben zu lassen und sie begeben sich zu dritt in Richtung des Regierungssektors. Auf dem Weg wird Stross geistige Gesundheit zunehmend schlechter da er von Halluzinationen von seiner toten Frau und Kind heimgesucht wird. Seine zusätzlichen Täuschung über die Sritte lässt ihn damit beginnen feindlich gegen Ellie vorzugehen, zuerst durch Beißen dann droht er ihr mit einem Schraubenzieher. Schließlich, in dem Glauben, dass sie in der Lage ist Schritt drei zu verstehen, wird Ellie von Stross angegriffen und verliert ihr rechtes Auge durch den Schraubendreher. Kurz darauf versuchte er Isaac mit dem gleichen Werkzeug (Ellies Auge befindet sich noch an diesem) zu töten, was aber misslingt; Isaac gelingt es jedoch ihn schnell zu entwaffnen und Stross mit dem Schraubenzieher in den Kopf zu stechen. Todesszene *Sollte Isaac es nicht gelingen Stross Angriff abzuwehren, wird dieser ihm immer wieder mit dem Schraubenzieher in den Kopf stechen und ständig schreien: "Sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut!" Wissenswertes *Sowohl in Dead Space: Aftermath als auch in Dead Space 2 wird Stross stimmhaft und schauspielerich von Curt Cornelius modelliert. *Der animierte Stross aus dem Aftermath Film hat nur geringe bis keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Stross aus Dead Space 2. *Stross scheint sehr besonnen nach den Ereignissen auf der O'Bannon zu sein, was sehr ungewöhnlich ist, da selbst die willensstarken Menschen in den Filmen und Spielen immens nach dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen leiden. Allerdings glaubt er auch, dass sie Necromorphs waren. Wenn er in Dead Space 2 mit seinen Halluzinationen von ihnen spricht wirkt es als ob er denkt, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Dies ist sehr ähnlich zu Dr. Kyne und seinen Halluzinationen seiner Frau. *Wenn Stross Leiche von Isaac zerstampft wird oder mit Kinesis umher geworfen wird, lässt dierser ein Audiolog fallen. Sein Körper ist eine der wenigen nicht infizierten Leichen diedurch Stampfen oder anderweitig einen Gegenstand fallen lassen. Einige Leichen von Offizieren teilen diese Eigenschaft auch. *In Dead Space: Aftermath wird erwähnt, dass Nolan unter Klaustrophobie leidet, dies ist die Angst vor kleinen oder engen Räumen. *Nolen verwendet zu seiner Flucht eine Art Plasma Cutter mit Laser Sägen an den Seiten die er verwendet um seine Frau und sein Kind zu töten dieses danach jedoch nicht noch einmal verwendet. *Während des gesamten Films wird Stross konsequent als Linkshänder, sowohl schriftlich und mit Werkzeugen mit seiner linken Hand gezeigt. Jedoch ist es im Spiel nicht so offensichtlich. *Beim Tragen einer der Sicherheits Anzug Varianten kann Stross Gesicht auf dem Brust Bildschirm gesehen werden. *So wie Isaac Clarke nach den Science Fiction Schriftstellern Isaac Asimov und Arthur C. Clarke benannt wurde, wurde Nolan Stross nach den Autoren William F. Nolan und Charles Stross benannt. Gallerie 185px-Bn.jpg 185px-Dead-space-aftermath-7-1024x428.jpg|Stross erste Vision. 144px-DSA_Stross.PNG|Stross Aussehen in Dead Space: Aftermath. 97px-DSA_Stross_2.PNG|Ein weiteres Model von Stross aus Dead Space: Aftermath. 114px-Stross_DS2.jpg|Nolan Stross in Dead Space 2. 185px-DS2S_Isaac_and_Nolan.png|Stross und Isaac Clarke auf einem Steckbrief, welche als Flüchtlinge identifiziert werden. 185px-Stross_QTE.jpg|''"Stick a needle in your Eye."'' 135px-Nolanstross_.jpg|Nolan Stross 74px-Npc_stross.jpg|dito en:Nolan Stross Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dead Space 2